senatryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WikiPim
Welcome to my talk page, feel free to get in touch with me here and tell me what you think. As of yet i am a normal user in this wiki. But i may be able to help you out anyways. Adopting Wiki I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 12:19, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi WikiPim. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. If you have any details about how you want the main page to look, please share them with me. I would also recommend using a custom logo and/or background. I'll start working on that now while waiting for your reply about the main page layout. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hooray hooray hooray! I would love to have a more worked out background indeed. Background picture could be part of new official gamesite background (the male part, name unknown) but it would be awesome if you could add the former official gamesite background (the female part, who is called Helen) at the right side. I also would love to see a front page in a fashion like is done at Mass Effect (the picture thingy and the helping out part). I know i am asking a lot, but really, that would be top notch on looks! :Oh, wow. Those background images are good. I tried to find the official site, but didn't see anything that good. I should have waited for your reply, because I had already made this background and was about to show it to you. That's when I saw your message and used those images to make a better wiki background, which I just uploaded. As you can see, I also added the wiki logo I made. How does it all look? If you don't want me to change anything, I'll start on the main page. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::For the main page, let me know which main topics you want to be featured as image links. If you have any preferences about which images to use for each "button", let me know. Otherwise, I'll just use what I can find. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow. yust wow. That looks kick ass... :::I was thinking about the following: :::Menu - Hero units - Legions - Areas - World Map :::Families - Rage Skill - Noble ranks - Items - Gameplay guides :::http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/824/legionaire.jpg/ - for legions :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110720105320/senatry/images/c/c7/SenatrySenatus.jpg for buildings :::For the menu: pick some from this: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/3/menuingame.jpg/ :::The rage skill is a tough one. :::Family symbols: (also see http://www.senatry.com/?page_id=41) :::http://senatry.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scipii_family_symbol.jpg :::http://senatry.wikia.com/wiki/File:Julii_family_symbol.jpg :::http://senatry.wikia.com/wiki/File:Brutii_family_symbol.jpg :::Noble rank: many nice pictures can be found here: http://www.senatry.com/?page_id=59 :::Some nice unit pictures can be found here too: http://www.senatry.com/?page_id=61 :::Do you need more pictures? Thanks for the major help Joe! ::: ::::Take a look at the main page redesign and let me know what you think. In that list of links to images, you listed buildings, but buildings is not one of the 10 topics you chose above that. I made a button image for buildings anyway, in case you want to replace one of the topics currently on the main page. If you want me to change anything else, just say so. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::If possible, could you add buildings and technology as options to choose from at the main page? I think it looks very very good this way. Much better then it did for sure. :::::Thanks again for this help! ::::: ::::::Buildings and Technology have been added. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Page help hi need some help adding a page. i am trying to add the page I made, 'Cataphract', to the Hero Unit Category. I have it quite screwed up. should be have a link on the Hero Units page above Cateran. I somehow made it into its own category. Thanks for the help. : Hi, Thanks for pointing it out, i have changed the page to become a normal page and added some info to it. : Levy events Hi, I wanted to create a text box or combo box which would be used to modify the values in this table. It seems like a better way of displaying the data than expecting the user to multiply the values themselves. To do this, the Semantic Forms Extension and Variables Extension would be needed. Can they be enabled? Thanks, Zatronium 23:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) : First of all: Welcome to the wiki. Thanks for contributing to it. I appreciate that you have spent time and effort in improving it with your knowledge. : Posted at Google docs is a document spread out throughout this wiki which has all detailed information in it. So i wonder if you could either use that (point to it) or do it a bit in a different way. The activity of this wiki is that low that i am not yet wanting to go all the way of getting those extensions enabled if we have the information easily accessible at another place. : If you think otherwise, please do share it with me. : : Unfortunately, that document is horribly wrong. Not only does it have inaccurate values, but it also doesn't specify which values would be multiplied by your Senatus level. Furthermore, there's numerous cells which contain comments that contradict the values in the cells. Quite frankly, it's a mess, so I haven't bothered to use it when playing Senatry. It doesn't help that it's read only, so you can't fix the values, nor add excel functions that would modify the values based on level. : If possible, I would like to mirror all the data contained in that spreadsheet here, but in a more user friendly format. The reason being that any user could log onto the non-locked portions of that spreadsheet and arbitrarily change values just so they can troll people. A wiki can easily be reverted if people do idiotic things, but a spreadsheet may not save version data; I am not sure of the process used by Google Docs. : Above the table I linked you in my previous message, it has a link to this forum post, which is where I retrieved the data from. However, even though it is more accurate, it has some inaccuracies of its own. I know this because one of the levy events I selected did not match the forum post, and there are several posts in that very thread suggesting the same about other events. The idea behind adding that table was to allow users to correct any inaccuracies they might find, and update it as the game changes. : So, what exactly are the caveats of enabling an extension? I don't really understand why enabling them would be an issue, since I've never managed a wiki. I have used these extensions in the past, and they are great tools for creating flexible content that can modify itself to match a user's input. I know several programming languages, but because I am frustrated by some program UI's, I have spent a lot of time researching how to improve the user experience. One of the main points over and over has been to avoid making the user perform calculations that should be handled by the program. Of course, if there are some major concerns blocking the implementation of these features, I understand completely and will continue to try and improve readability non-programmatically. : Zatronium 00:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :: When i played the game Senatry, the values given in the document i referenced towards where 100% correct for me (but played up till level 60 or so) :: I will give you administer privileges so you can have some more tools at your disposal, and shall ask Wikia staff to enable said extensions. :: As i said before, the amount of viewers on this wiki is rather low. Contributors are only few. Any work you do to this wiki is highly appreciated. Since i don't play Senatry anymore myself, i have stopped improving the wiki as well, but on occassion pass by to check for the contributions if they are in good faith. :: If you need anything, help or simply want to check things, you can offcourse ask me, or go to Community Central forums which is a great place to ask for things. Also Developer wiki and programming language specific wiki's are nice sources of information. :: :: I appreciate having the extensions enabled, now I'll be able make a dynamic table. I also appreciate you giving me admin privileges, though that was a bit unexpected. As for the inaccuracy in the spreadsheet, Lekool changed many of the Levy Events to scale with your level instead of giving a set reward. It's a nice change, but it has the nasty side effect of making all the previous values outdated. For the most part, the rest of the values are correct. However, I think it would be nice to have a page for each hero/item, just like the wiki sites of more popular games. Or at the very least, mirror the list here, so players have access to better sorting and comparison tools than the functions on a spreadsheet. :: The view count is probably low because the game itself has quite a few less players. Recent updates made the game framerate choppy (though it hasn't affected me much), on top of some unfavorable balance changes. It's particularly ridiculous because the lag is coming from the chat box. I mean, of all the things in the game to use the most CPU time, it's the chat? :: The problem is that the text is actually stored in the chat box itself. Ergo, CPU intensive operations are forced into the UI thread as well, because operating on the text from another thread would cause a cross-threading exception. I suggested to Lekool that they back the chat box with a set of arrays containing the text/player names/coordinates/etc. and retrieved the data depending on the location of the scrollbar. That way the text can be operated on by a different thread without causing threading exceptions, which frees up more CPU time for the the UI. Making this change would also prevent the text box from continuously scrolling to the end while you're trying to read an earlier message, which is normally a feature only used in installer applications. :: But I digress, perhaps I'm not as fazed by these things because I just started playing senatry last month. I can imagine it would make some of the older players quite irate, given that they have to learn new tactics while the game is malfunctioning. I regularly hear about other servers being "dead" but luckily my server (brutus) is still quite lively. It would also help if there was better documentation on certain functions, such as Hero Sharing, Daily/Weekly Activities, etc. Then players won't feel so overwhelmed when they get a new feature and have no idea how to use it. :: Usually when I start playing a game, I read a good bit of the wiki before jumping into things. However, this wiki is only partially complete, and the only other source of info was that spreadsheet. So in many cases, I was forced to figure things out, or ask other players. Not that I mind, it's just that most players would shy away from that sort of thing. I figure when they fix the game a bit, and I've worked a tad on the wiki, things will start to pick up again. Or perhaps their programmers are incompetent and won't understand what I was talking about, in which case the game is pretty much boned. For the sake of having the game available, I hope that isn't the case. :: Oh, and I'll let you know if/when they fix the main issues. Perhaps you'll want to play again when you try out some of the new features? They've added quite a few things in just the 2 months I've been here, though I'm sure most players would rather have less lag and better framerates. :: Zatronium 14:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hero sharing and daily and weekly activities where there when i was playing about half a year ago. ::: Do notice that most of the games are not made by professional programmers but by enthusiastic gamers like you and me. Your call might be a bit too far, but it also might be on the to do list of the creator of the game. ::: Unlike the Swords and Potions wiki at which i have done a major amount of work to get it from a very scarcely developed wiki to a grown up one (resulting in thousands of visitors per week) i had at a time quitted the development of this wiki due to lack of interest in the game. It became highly boring to me and thus i quit playing it. Picking on weaker users was part of the most used strategy, which was something disturbing to me too. ::: Most Rage Skills have been documented as far as i know. That includes the heroes. The items have not all been documented due to finding the google document and thus not needing to go all the way for that. ::: But feel free to add as much info as you think this wiki needs. With some help from Joe the front page looks a mile better then what it used to, but i am all ears for improvements. ::: (Reset indent) News from Wikia Support: Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia. In order to use Semantic Forms, you must first have Semantic MediaWiki installed on your wiki. We are willing to install SMW to get you SMW Forms, but I want to make you aware of a few things first. Semantic MediaWiki is a very powerful extension. It can let you do some great things on a wiki, but that power comes at a cost. Queries can make wikis slow, which can be frustrating for visitors. Often, there are less costly extensions or built-in methods to achieve the same effects. So please consider your request for Semantic MediaWiki further. A comprehensive guide can be found at http://semantic-mediawiki.org Even if you do know you need Semantic MediaWiki for a specific task, we still strongly urge you to take a minute to read the guide. If you want to go ahead with this feature, please let us know. Or, let us know what you want to achieve, and we will look to see if there is a better way than Semantic MediaWiki. As for the variables extension, it is now enabled and live. Timothy Quievryn Wikia Community Support Team Have replied to them. No reply on that yet. I'm not really looking to do complex queries, the implementation would be limited to little things like that dynamic table I mentioned previously. Honestly, if the wikicode would let me use a regular form from HTML then I wouldn't need the extension at all. Of course, adding a unsanistized text box is a great way to cause XSS attacks, so I understand why that functionality is disabled in a wiki. Not every wiki user knows to sanitize their input. However, it makes it a real pain to create dynamic content when all methods of user input aside from links are disabled. I will put a bit more thought into it, and see if I can come up with an easy to use template that doesn't require Semantic Forms. Having that extension would be simplest (for both myself and the user), but they seem to have some extreme reservations about activating it. Perhaps I can design something that only uses the Variables extension... Speaking of that, I wrote up a template using the variables extension yesterday, so I'll go back and add it now. Hopefully it doesn't need to be debugged; that's my least favorite part of writing code. xD Zatronium 18:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Another reply from Wikia Staff: Hello, In so long as you, as an admin, are comfortable enabling this extension for the wiki and can help manage the forms, then I have no issue enabling it. I did not send the reply to discourage you from SMW or SMW Forms, it's just an important warning that Semantic MediaWiki is a very unique extension in both its technical advantages and disadvantages. If you would like me to proceed, please let me know. In general, though, I will also add that "general calculations" and similar functions can probably be handled by http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:ParserFunctions Timothy Quievryn Wikia Community Support Team {C}I have told him i am ok with enabling this extension : And the extensions are now available : Hello WikiPim, : SMW and SMWForms are now live on the wiki. Semantic MediaWiki's help wiki is at semantic-mediawiki.org if you have any coding questions. Hope this helps and enjoy! : Timothy Quievryn Wikia Community Support Team : : Excellent, thanks for the update. I'll start adding more new content as soon as I finish this c# project. It's in the debugging stage at the moment, but I'll have a lot more free time when it's done. : Zatronium 04:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Category issues I made this for the item categories: It was supposed to make the current page's link unclickable, but even though the ParserExtension is enabled, I couldn't get the #ifeq function to work. Regardless, it is a nice little header. However, upon adding it, I noticed that all the Category pages aside from green are lacking an "s" at the end of their name. For the sake of consistency, I'd like to move them, but I don't see the option. Is it because my account is too new? Zatronium 21:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : You cannot 'move' categories other then renaming the category in each page they are used. So if you change the category name on for instance Archon's Plate to Green bad plate name, the category with Green bad plate name would come up. You can do that also automated with using bots to make it happen. That however requires you to look into making one. Seeing that you are accustomed to working with programming language, you could use the python language to make an advanced one too. But it requires quite some digging into this stuff, it can make many processes a lot easier tough. : For your information: if you follow my talk page, it will be easier for you to get notified of new info here, so that i don't need to inform you of replies here. : : Oh, I thought a category was like a regular page you have to make. I don't think I need to script a bot so I can change the category on only 4 pages, haha. Good thing I noticed before I started adding stuff. : Also, I am following your talk page, I just got an e-mail notifying me of a response. : Zatronium 22:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Introduction i edited several pages that involved expeditions, created armenia page then started an official account and edited some more. gonna work on links for those pages sometime in the future. I've gotten to the first blue in Italy and Thrace so unfortunately I will be of no use for anything past that. : Welcome to this wiki! Thanks for your help in making it even better. Please take a look at the other pages about areas to see what other information usually is inserted to make it a complete overview. : I think you are new to editing the wiki, but if you feel you want to know anything, let me know and i will be happy to help! : I tend to keep conversations on a single page, informing you of a reply, so please do keep replying here on this conversation. You can offcourse also get automated messages about updates to talk pages. (Use the follow button at the bottom of the screen for that). : At Wikia wiki's it is a custom to use a signature to identify much easier whom said what. You can easily add yours with using 4 tilde symbols in row (~~~~). : Wikia wiki's are very advanced and you can adjust literally everything you see on a page. However, not everything is possible to adjust by normal users. Some can be done by admins (which are normal users with some extra buttons, but most buttons are available to everyone else) and some can only be done by special user members or Wikia staff. Everything you do (or remove) is recorded and is trackable. No worries, it's mainly to help you and others to see what has been done and if anything is going the wrong direction, to be able to solve it. : Hope to see more of you! : Creating new page Would you mind if i created a page for a fast way to catch up or stay ahead, as in when to move and by how much, etc? Or is that something that players should discover for themselves? : Any page you want to create which contains interesting or valuable content can be created. However, if it is actively aiming to go against in game rules and/ or exploiting bugs or something, then it might get removed by other users. : So feel free to add your content to this wiki. I love to see what you have in mind. : Suggestions This heroes for senatry wiki.You must ad they.. Arsaces (RS, Parthia): His RS is “Testudo”, a repeating RS, putting Arsaces into a state that reduces any damage dealt to him by 50%, except tactical damage. He needs a weapon and a horse to deal damage, but for anyone who is inclined to pick him up, damage is not important. His tank abilities are outstanding, making him a perfect support RS hero for a hybrid setup. Testudo is the best counter for high damage single target abilities such as Anger or Sacrifice. Infantry unit with mediocre block. Michael (RS, Thrace): His RS is “Speech”, which allows him to increase the RP of all the RS heroes in your array by +100, even stacking the RP up to insane numbers. He is one of the most powerful supports one can have in a RS line up. He deals no damage, so there is no need to level another horse, or weapon for him, making him an insanely cheap support. Infantry unit with unholy innate block. His traits are mediocre, but since he doesn’t need to deal any damage, that can be accepted. Louise (RS, Italy): Her RS is “Shield Wall”, allowing her to block close to 100% of physical attacks coming her way, making her the best counter for any full engine setup. Also Shield Wall amplifies the block returning block damage. She is also one of the exceptions: repeating RS, but only a horse needed to deal damage, though a weapon increases the block damage, and allows her to take enemy engine set ups apart by herself. The only valid way for an engine set up to counter her is a tactical unit, or a high damage RS unit, which is very hard to come by, until the very end of the game. Infantry unit with even higher innate ability to block than michael. Her traits are decent, but her main focus lies on blocking, making her traits rather unimportant. Temuchin (RS, Mongolia): His RS is “Repeating Instigate”, which already lets bad memories of Hannibal resurface. He needs a weapon and a horse in order to deal any damage at all, and in order to make him killable he only heals himself for 50% of the damage dealt to his opponent. I’ve never tested him, but I heard from others who did, that his damage was incredibly low, so he is supposedly not worth the money needed for a horse and a weapon. From what I have seen in test fights, that is true. Infantry unit with mediocre block. Anitochus (RS, Selucid): His RS is “Repeating Collide”, allowing him to deal insane amounts of damage to single targets. Also the repeat in the skill name finally makes collide worth its money, making Antiochus one of the major damage dealers for RS users in the late game. His troop count, like all heroes of the late game is on par, or even higher, than most family heroes, and also his traits are the highest I have ever seen. He is a Gladiator unit, increasing his damage even more, and giving him a slight chance to block attacks. Infantry unit with mediocre block. ArsanDolay 11:06, June 7, 2012 (UTC) : Dear ArsanDolay, : Thank you for bringing this up. I am most happy you have collected all this information. The wiki it's main purpose however is that it's a colleborative effort to making it better. Which means that you can add any page you like to the wiki and improve any of the pages with information you have. That said, offcourse there are some pointers on how to do that and some things like inserting spam or nonsense are not allowed, but seeing you have a very good set of information i hope you are going to add this yourself to the wiki. : If you are logged in, your contributions are automatically logged as being your contributions so that everyone can see it. Others may also contribute, improve what you added and thereby making the wiki stronger and better. : : Your wellcome.But you must add this hero with rage skill.N now your know new rage skills.Examples : : -Repating Collide (Anitochus from Selucid) : -Repating Instigate (Temuchin from Mongolia) : -Shield Wall (Louise from Italy) : ::: First of all: there is no must do. It would be nice if i would do it. But i also think you missed my point. ::: You yourself can very easy add the information (or make new pages) yourself. ::: No need to ask others to do it. Do it yourself. If you need help with doing it, simply ask. ::: ::: I want add something to rage skils page.How can I do ? ::: ::::: At the help files you get an explanation on how to edit text. So go to the page you want to change, click the edit button and follow instructions on the page i linked to (shown in blue). ::::: If you want to add a page to a categorial page (shown by Category:nameofpage) you can add the name of that category in the box at the edit page. See this picture. Notice: the category page name has to be an exact match. Category Example is different from category Example1 :::::